


Concern and Relief

by Dreizehn



Category: God Eater | Gods Eater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the lenka/soma is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soma had been afraid Lenka wouldn’t wake up, and when he finally he does, he feels relieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern and Relief

**Author's Note:**

> made for a friend. Although it didn’t turn out how I wanted it to, but eh its still pretty good. Enjoy!

Soma realizes he should have expected this to happen, he should have known Lenka wouldn't make it out of this okay, but even so; when the boy falls to the ground, Soma can't stop himself from running to him panicked.

“Lenka!” he calls, shouting his name and hoping for a response of some sort. He does not get one.

No. He can't lose Lenka, and Lindow, he can't! Not after all this.

“Lenka!”

*******

As Soma cuts down the last Cocoon Maiden in the area, he lets out an exhausted sigh. What does Sakaki need this stuff for anyway? He does not understand why the man needs them to gather all these random materials.

He picks up the last item on the list that was given to him, then hears a loud excited shout. He turns around alarmed, but fortunately only sees Kota bouncing around on his phone.

The orange haired boy runs to him and quickly says, “Soma, Lenka woke up!”

Soma’s eyes grow wide. He...woke up?

*******

Soma keeps calm as he and Kota head to the clinic. He tries to keep his hopes from getting too high as they enter the ‘special’ room Lenka is kept in, but even still, can't resist the relieved smile that makes its way to his face when he sees Lenka sitting up in his bed.

He's okay. He's alive.

“Lenka!” Kota yells, as he runs towards the bed and tackles Lenka happily. Sakuya and Alisa who were already in the room when they entered, facepalm at his lack of carefulness.

“It's good to see you too, Kota,” Lenka says softly. He hugs Kota with one arm, and smiles. Soma feels his heart warming from being able to see that smile again.

“Took you long enough,” Soma says, looking away so that Lenka cannot see his smile. Ah he's so happy, he actually woke up.

“Sorry for taking so long,” Lenka responds, playing along with Soma’s tease.

Soma glances at Lenka, and feels worry and dread returning. The corrosion has not disappeared. It looks to be receding, but it is Clearly still there, and not to mention his eyes….

“Kota get off of Lenka before you make him fall into another coma!” Alisa says, mostly teasing obviously, but Soma knows what she means by those words. “Besides, did you and Soma even report to Dr. Sakaki before coming here?”

No they have not.

Soma tugs on his hoodie then turns around and leaves the room. He needs to speak with Sakaki about Lenka anyway; might as well do his report as well. Kota makes an annoyed grunt, then follows Soma out. Grumbling complaints the entire time.

*******

It is not until visiting hours are over and everyone has gone to bed that Soma visits Lenka again. Lenka is sitting up and staring off into the distance as Soma enters the room.

“I was wondering if you were going to come, everyone else already left. “

Soma folds his arms, then goes to sit in one of the chairs in front of the bed. “Things came up,” Soma says, creating a vague excuse for not visiting during the evening.

Lenka looks at him curiously, his gaze asking what it was that came up. Soma finds himself looking away, feeling embarrassed under the stare. It is hard to meet Lenka’s gaze.

“Does it hurt?” Soma asks, saying the first thing that comes to his mind. Even though Lenka looks okay, the corrosion on his neck looks painful. Lenka brings his hand up to his neck, then smiles softly.

“No...not most of the time.”

Soma narrows his eyes at him, then reaches forward and places his hand under Lenka’s. The skin where the corrosion still is feels weird, and almost sensitive. Like if he pulls just slightly it will tear off.

“Uh… Soma…” Lenka starts, “You’re a bit…” he hesitates to finish, causing Soma to look at him curiously.

He’s a bit what? Does his hands hurt the mark? Confused, Soma retracts his hand from Lenka’s and sits at the edge of the bed, waiting for Lenka to finish his sentence.

Lenka mumbles something under his breath then sighs. “Nevermind,” he says. His cheeks flustered for some reason. Soma shrugs it off, then grabs Lenka’s hand into his own, and stares at it peculiarly.

“Idiot. You have to look after yourself,” Soma says, sounding reluctant to say those words. He neglects to say that he is actually worried about Lenka. He's sure he'll notice it though.

“I'm sorry I worried you.”

Soma’s cheeks redden and he looks away, however Lenka pulls him close. Soma tries to avoid making eye contact. “Just don't do it again.”

Lenka smiles. “I’ll try not to.”


End file.
